


"In The Air"

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple gives Belle a hot air balloon and they take it one a ride over Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In The Air"

**Author's Note:**

> truerumbelle wondered why our famdom didn’t have a fic with rumbelle taking a hot air balloon ride. I was lucky enough to see her post and offered to write the fic. I didn’t have a beta, please keep that in mind while reading. I hope she likes it and everyone else. Please let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

It’s a tranquil spring day in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The afternoon sun shines high, as Rumplestiltskin and Belle sit at the local park, relaxing together on their picnic blanket. The faint songs of birds are the only sounds they hear and it’s just the way they like it. Delighting in a small lunch, they enjoy each other’s company, feeling like the only two people in the world.

The wind begins to blow lightly and Belle starts to shiver.

Rumple wraps his jacket around her. “There you go sweetheart. Do you feel better now?”

"Yes, thank you, Rumple."

"You’re welcome." He kisses her cheek.

Belle lays down and looks up to the sky.

Rumple snuggles beside her, laying his head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat.

She watches a flock of birds flying high above them. “Rumple?” she quietly asks, raking her fingers in his hair.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When you traveled to New York, what was it like to fly?"

"Fly?" He sits his head up and looks at her. "Flying in that medal box was incredibly nerve racking. Even before you can go inside, you had to wait in long lines, people are horribly rude and they make you take off your shoes. It’s a completely uncivilized practice of flying and I’ll never put you through that sweetheart, I promise."

"It was that bad?" she questions.

"I haven’t even told you the worst part. The bathrooms…"

"That’s okay sweetie." She cuts him off. "I don’t think I want to know."

"Alright." He kisses her lips and lays back down on her chest.

"I just thought being able to fly or being up in the air would be exciting."

"There are many other methods of flying. The airplane is just one you don’t want to try."

"What other methods?" she curiously asks.

He brings his head up and gazes at her again. “Well, there’s a way of flying with balloons.”

"How do you fly with a balloon, they’re so tiny."

Rumple laughs to himself and sits up. He holds out his hand and a book appears. “Look at this sweetheart.”

She sits up and looks in his book.

"That is a hot air balloon."

She reads through the information in the book and she lights up with excitement. “We have to try this, Rumple. Today is a perfect day for it.”

"Hmm, I don’t know. Where on earth would we get the balloon?" he playfully asks.

"Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I may be able to work something out."

She smiles and quickly wraps her arms around him. “Thank you.” She tenderly kisses his lips.

He places his hand on the back of her neck and slips his tongue in her mouth, taking in her breath. He slides his hand down and starts to unbuttons her blouse.

”Rumple,” she spoke onto his lips, slowly breaking off the kiss.

"I’m sorry, Belle. You just tasted so sweet." He puts his hand under her chin and rubs his thumb across her lips. He gently turns her head to the view of her new hot air balloon.

The balloon is golden with a single vertical row of roses streaming up. It’s a simple decorative design, Rumple knew Belle would adore. The single open style basket is made of wicker and the inside lining is red silk. It has a double burner, but no propane tanks. This hot air balloon is powered by magic.

Her eyes widen at the sight of her balloon. “Oh, Rumple. It’s gorgeous.” She hugs him tightly.

"I’m glad you love it." He stands from the ground and offers her his hand.

Belle takes his hand and he helps her up. She wraps her arm in his and they head towards the balloon. “Oh, sweetie, don’t we need the book?

"No, we don’t need it."

"There are instructions on how to fly the balloon. We need to learn how to control it." She turns back to the picnic blanket.

Rumple stops her from going back. “This balloon doesn’t work like the ones in the book. How would we ever enjoy it, if one of us had to control it.” He leads her to the balloon and opens the basket door.

She smiles at him and takes off his jacket, handing it to him, as she steps in.

"You’re not cold anymore?" He steps in behind her and closes the door.

"I’m too excited to be cold." She looks up into the balloon. "How do we control it, if it doesn’t work like the others?"

"It’s set on a path around town. At the end of the ride it will land at our house. No maintenance required. It only works for you and all you have to do is tell it to go."

Her eyes brighten. “It only works for me?”

Rumple shakes his head yes.

She places her hands on the edge of the basket and quietly says, “Go balloon.”

With a jolt, the basket slowly lifts from the grown. The movement startles Belle and she jumps into Rumple’s arms.

He laughs to himself. “You told it to go.”

"I know, it still scared me a little."

"It’s alright." Rumple removes the hair from her face. "Look sweetheart." He points outside the basket.

They slowly rise several feet above the trees and the balloon levels off, steadily moving on it’s set course. The whole town of Storybrooke is now under their feet.

Belle is amazed by the site. “It’s so beautiful. I never thought I’d see the town like this. Can we go higher?”

"Yes, if want it too."

She looks up to the sky, she’s never been so close to it. “Maybe next time we can take it a bit higher. I think this is the perfect hight for our first time.”

"Whatever you wish to do, it’s your balloon sweetheart." He kisses her forehead.

She turns out of his arms and places her hands on the edge of the basket, gazing at the spectacular view.

Rumple stands behind her, placing his hands over hers.

"What does it feel like to fly?" Rumple whispers in her ear.

"It’s incredible."

"You want me to take you higher?" He kisses the side of her neck.

"But, I’m enjoying the view from here."

"That’s not what I meant." He takes her earlobe between his lips and kisses her down her neck. He slides his hand up her thigh and under her skirt, running it over her panties.

Belle watches the town float by, as the feeling of his touch rushes over her body. She whimpers and leans back against him.

"You like that, don’t you dearie?" He rubs on her faster, feeling the wetness collecting on her panties. He presses himself on her ass, rubbing his cock against her through his pants.

"Yes," she whispers.

He dips his hand in her panties and slips his fingers inside her, spreading her wetness around.

"Ahh…" She tightly grips the basket.

The way he touches her and the sensation of flying through the air, is one of the most unbelievable experiences she’s ever had. She looks down through the trees and notices that their flying over the sheriffs station.

Rumple rocks his hips against her, gaining more friction in his pants.

Belle steps back and leans a bit forward, putting herself in a better position for him.

He dry humps against her faster, while massaging her pearl, gently pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

"Ahh… Oh, Rumple !" her voice echoes above the trees, his touch is almost too much to bear. She can feel his hard cock through his pants, as he thrust against her from behind.

Rumple removes his fingers, taking as much of her juices as her can and sucks them. “I love the way you taste.” He brings his hand to his nose and savors her aroma. Rumple pulls her skirt and panties down, then pulls down his own. His hard cock fall out and Belle turns around.

She kneels down in front of him and slips his dick into her mouth.

"Oh… Belle," he groans, grabbing the basket in front of him.

She takes the whole length of him into her mouth and slowly pulls it out, sucking hard on the tip. She stroke the shaft and massages his balls, tracing circles around the head with her tongue.

"Mmm…" He closes his eyes tightly, holding back the yearning to come in her mouth. His body quivers, but he keeps himself under control.

Belle stands up and wipes her lips. She kisses him, as he unbuttons her blouse. She slowly brings his head down to her breasts.

Rumple kisses and gently bits her, soothing the areas with his tongue.

She grabs the back of his head, griping a hand full of his hair.

He quickly backs her up to the wall of the basket and the balloon rattles.

Belle flinches, thinking she’s about to fall, but her husband has a good grip on her.

Rumple sees the look of fear on her face. “It’s alright dearie. You’re not going anywhere.” Assuring her that she won’t plummet to the ground.

"I know I’m not." She smiles.

He pulls down her bra and turns her around, leaning her over the edge of the basket.

She holds on tight, watching the trees and buildings pass under them.

Rumple strokes himself and spreads her legs. He guides his cock to her opening and rams inside her strong. He grips her hips, plunging inside her with desire, causing the basket to rock.

"Ahh !" her voice echoes, as the balloon travels over Granny’s Diner.

Down at ground level, Mary-Margret and David are walking out of the diner. They hear the cries of a woman above them. Looking up through the trees, they’er astonished to see the rocking basket of a hot air balloon. They watch the swaying basket as it slowly passes over them. To their absolute shock, they notice Belle, with her shirt open and exposing her breast, hanging over the side of the basket, moaning with pleasure. While Rumple stands behind her, fucking her. Mary and David are mortified by the display. David quickly shields his wife’s eyes and ushers her back into the diner. He takes one more peek, before Mary hits him with her purse and drags him inside.

The balloon forges ahead on it’s course, as Rumple and Belle continue their stimulating ride.

Belle whimpers, as she feels every inch of her husband against the walls of her opening.

Rumple thrusts against her faster, bringing his hand under her and slides his fingers into her slippery folds.

She places her hand over his, dipping her fingers inside herself. Together, they massage their fingers over her clit. Belle’s knees weaken from the titillation between her thighs and she almost loses her balance.

Rumple quickly removes his hand from her cunt and catches her. He keeps both of his hands on her hips for more control, as he drives into her deeper. He doesn’t want her slipping again.

Belle rapidly strokes herself as she feels her climax approaching. “Rumple…” Her body trembles.

Rumple has reached his breaking point. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep himself from bursting. He needs to come inside her, needs the feeling of relief, but she must be satisfied first. He keeps a steady rhythm and tries not to come early.

Belle moans loudly, as her orgasm hits and her body quakes. She feels as if she’s about to tumble out of the balloon. This sense of danger and pure erotic pleasure is something she’s never felt before. “Ah, fuck !” Belle comes harder than she’s ever has.

Rumple pulls her back into the basket and leans her against him, laying the back of her head on his shoulder. He lets himself go, finally coming inside her. His body shivers and he heavily breathes, as he kisses the side of her neck. He eases them down to the floor of the basket and holds her close.

As their bodies shudder from the aftershock of their orgasms, the extract of their passion drips from Belle’s legs and onto the floor of the basket. Neither of them can speak. Rumple holds Belle, as they sit on the floor catching their breath.

After a few moments, Belle regains her voice. “That was new.”

"Yes, it was."

She turns around and straddles on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He rakes his fingers in her hair, as their eyes start to fall heavy and the hot air balloon comes to a stop.

"Rumple?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"It feels like we’ve stopped. Are we home?"

"Yes, dearie we are." He kisses her check.

"That was the most sensational balloon ride. We must do it again." She slowly stands up and pulls up her skirt.

"Where are going, Belle?"

"I adore this balloon, I just don’t want to sleep in it."

"Oh, I understand. The basket is a bit small. I can make it bigger." He hover his hand over the floor of the basket.

"No !" she quickly stops him. "I don’t want you to change a thing about this balloon, I like it just the way it is. I just want to be in it while it’s flying through the air. Besides, these balloons really aren’t made to sleep in."

"There not made for what we just did and that didn’t stop us." Rumple grins.

"You know what I mean," she replies.

"Yes, I understand what you mean, sweetheart." He stands, pulling up his pants. Rumple picks up her panties and smells them. He raises his eyebrow and gives her a grin, before putting them into his pocket.

Belle giggles, as she opens the basket door for him and they both step out. “What are we going to do with it. We can’t have this huge balloon in our yard. Regina might think of some kind of fine to throw at us.”

"Whatever Regina thinks she might toss at us, I sure as hell wouldn’t pay it. Besides, you don’t need to worry about that." With a wave of his masterful sorcerer hands, Rumple shrinks the hot air balloon.

Belle goes and picks up the balloon. It has shrunk to the size of a twelve ounce can. She examines the tiny balloon and she notices the double burners are still lit. “It looks like a toy.” She smiles.

"Now you can out it wherever you like."

"Thank you, Rumple." She kisses her husband devotedly.

"You’re welcome, sweetheart." He puts his arm around her and leads her into the house.

As they walk inside, the phone is ringing off the hook. Rumple goes over to answer it. He listens for a moment, to the person on the other line, then quickly hangs up.

"Who was that?" Belle asks, placing her balloon on the fireplace mantle.

Rumple grins. “That was David Nolan.”

"Oh, what did he want?"

He laughs to himself. “David wanted to barrow your balloon.”

"Did he saw us? I thought we were hidden through the trees." She shockingly replies.

"Apparently not."

"I’m so embarrassed." She puts her hands over her face.

"Don’t be embarrassed, Belle." He takes her hand. "David seemed quite impressed."

"That’s not funny." Belle says annoyed.

"Don’t worry sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "I’ll work something out to make sure he doesn’t say anything."

"I can’t believe he saw us."

"I can’t believe more people didn’t hear you." Rumple laughs to himself.

"That’s still not funny. I’m already embarrassed."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. How about I help you forget. I’ve got a nice warm bath waiting for you upstairs."

Belle smiles. “A bath sounds does really nice,” she says a bit calmer, as the phone starts to ring again.

"You go hop in the bath and I’ll join you in minute. After I get rid of David."

"Okay, but don’t take too long." She gives him a sweet kiss, afterwards she heads up to the bathroom.

As soon as she’s gone, Rumple answers the phone. “No David, I can’t let you use Belle’s balloon, but I can lend you a different one. For a price.”


End file.
